Flight To Change A Lifetime
by StunGun Millie
Summary: When 003 goes on a mission by herself, things happen that makes 009 regret never telling her how he feels. But what's this? 003's back from the dead. And what's this about secret orginazations and polar bears? Cross over with LOST. Ch. 1 up! Please review
1. Chapter 1

-1Flight to Change a Lifetime

Prologue: What's my Flight?

"003, will you please do something for me?" Dr. Isaac Gilmore asked.

"Of coarse, what would you like me to do professor?" 003 asked as she walked in the cockpit of the Dolphin.

"We think that one of Black Ghost's operative's is boarding a flight to Los Angelus. If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to board the plane as well and see if he is indeed working for Black Ghost," the doctor replied.

"Where will I be flying from?" the cybernetic girl asked.

"Sydney, Australia. You can take some time off there. You've been working really hard lately."

"Do I have to do this alone? Can 009 go with me?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry dear girl but if he is working for Black Ghost then he's more likely to recognize 009 because he's the leader of the rebels," Gilmore replied.

"I understand. What do I do if he is a Black Ghost informative?"

"Just tell 009 using telepathy," he replied.

"Alright. I'll be happy to help. What's my flight?"

"Oceanic flight 815."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Flight to Change a Lifetime

Chapter One

It had been almost 6 months. 6 months from that fateful day she got on the plane, and 009 was miserable. He was sitting in his room one day when he returned. Just out of the blue, but she had definitely changed.

"I'm back! Oh you wouldn't believe how glad I am to be back," 003 said sitting down on the couch in the rech room. Everyone immediately started bombarding her with questions wondering what the hell had happened to her.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"They said you're plane crashed."

"Dear girl how did you survive this long?"

"Whoa! Calm down everyone! One at a time!" 003 said.

"Alright, let's not suffocate her," 004 said, "Let's just let her tell us what happened and then we can ask our questions." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine with that but only under two conditions," 003 said, "After I tell you we have to go back to the island and that you won't think I'm crazy."

Everybody nodded to her terms and took a seat waiting for her to begin her story.

"Alright let's see, well I guess I should start with the crash shouldn't I? We were about 6 hours into our flight when we hit turbulence and the radio went out. The pilot decided it would be best if we headed back towards Fiji. When we were about 1,000 miles off of our original coarse we hit turbulence and the oxygen masks came down. It was the scariest moment of my life. I was sure I was going to die. When we were over an island, somewhere in the middle of the Pacific the back of the plane broke off. Then when we were over the middle of the island, the cockpit broke off and I guess I blacked out because when I woke up I was in the middle of chaos.

009 could see it hurt her to remember so he went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised when she leaned into him.

"A woman named Shannon, she was just standing there, screaming out for her half brother, Boone. Pieces of the plane were flying out of the sky on fire, people were climbing out of the ocean and pulling people out from under plane pieces, Claire, a pregnant woman who I became very close to, was having false labor. Everybody screaming not knowing what to do. I did the best I could to help. I saw Jack, the resident doctor run out of the jungle and start helping Claire, Boone was helping Rose, Locke was called on by Jack to help people get away from the flames, while Hurley stayed with Claire…"

"Whoa slow down 003!" 009 said, "Just calm down, you're shaking."

"I'm fine," she replied, "Well after everybody had calmed down and she sorted out mostly everything, Jack, Kate, a running fugitive, and Charlie, a heroin addict, decided it would be best to look for the cockpit. But that was until we heard the sound…it was like a groaning combined with a lion's roar coming from the jungle. It was invisible but it knocked over trees."

"Invisible? And it knocked over trees? Sounds almost like a cyborg," 002 butted in.

"It's not a cyborg, I don't think. But anyway Kate, Jack, and Charlie went to go find the cockpit anyway to see if they could find a radio because none of the cell phones were working. While they were gone I found out who mostly everybody was. There was Shannon and Boone, Sayid, an Iraq soldier who was in the Republican Guard, Hurley, a lottery winner who was going to return the money because he thought it was bad luck, and then there was Sawyer…"


End file.
